The Battle of Creepypastas
by TodoesBueno1
Summary: Youtubers dejaron de hacer vídeos de la nada, sucesos extraños empiezan a ocurrir, apariciones de criaturas sobrenaturales de historias de terror que invadían el ciberespacio llamados Creepypastas. Ahora, la verdadera historia de terror se desatará cuando todos se pongan en contra. (Jeff the Killer - ItownGameplay)
1. Una visita inesperada

**¡Hola gente! Soy TodoesBueno1 reportándose con esta nueva historia... Para los que me siguen con la otra historia "Caso 225", este es el proyecto en que estoy trabajando. Ahora nos vemos con más información en la "Zuiichi Time" que es donde voy a responde preguntas, agradecimientos y comentarios del autor dirigidas por Zuiichi-chan**

**Ahora empecemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>ATENCIÓN: Esta historia está basado en un sueño mío xD. Los personajes que aparezcan pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y los diálogos los realice lo mejor posible ya que yo no soy los protagonistas, la historia y la imagen (la hice en paint xD) me pertenecen :3. Sin más nada que decir (Creo), les dejo leer.<strong>

* * *

><p>La luna reina en el cielo a esa hora, iluminando todo el desértico lugar en donde nos encontramos. El viento nos guía a un pequeño castillo fortaleza ubicado en el medio de la nada con demasiada seguridad rodeándolo, helicópteros verificando la zona, camiones armados aseguran el perímetro y miles de soldados… ¿Qué habrá adentro?<p>

Unos paso se escuchan adentro del edificio. Escaleras llevaban al piso más alto del lugar. La poca iluminación es producida por antorchas y ventanas que dejan pasar esa resplandeciente luz blanca de la luna junto al viento helado de la noche.

Entre la oscuridad, sale una adolescente dando saltitos trayendo buenas noticias. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón oscuro con un pequeño broche rojo colocado en su mechón de pelo izquierdo y no debía medir más de 1.65. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un moño negro, que era tapado por un suéter amarillo, falda corta y negra, calcetas de rayas y botas negras. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su fría mirada con una sonrisa larga hasta las mejillas cosida en esa área, piel pálida y cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche.

La chica llego a una entrada sin puerta. Al entrar ve a un hombre sentado en una cama. En la habitación se sentía una incontrolable tensión de locura. La única ventana, que dejaba pasar la luz de los helicópteros que lo vigilaban atentamente, tenía unas gruesas rejas que no permitían que alguien saliera de ahí.

De a cortos pasos, la chica entra con cautela y llega a visualizar mejor al hombre, cabello algo largo y negro, sudadera con capucha blanca, pantalones negro y en ese entonces estaba descalzo. Él estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario, así que no se podía presenciar su rostro.

Tomo un respiro…

-Levántate. Ya es la hora- Dice la joven con una voz rodeada de emoción.

-¿Crees que esta vez funcionará?- Pregunta el hombre con una voz ronca y fría, viendo la luz que emanaban las linternas de los helicópteros.

-Te lo aseguro- Responde cruzándose de brazos. Una risa de psicópata invade la habitación, provenientes de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Pues, haré que te equivoques- Dice mirándola directamente, pero la luz blanca no dejaba mostrar su verdadera identidad.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: UNA VISITA INESPERADA<p>

Madrid, España 2013

Las grandes calles de Madrid están repletan de gente, es típico en un verano en una ciudad tan lujosa como esa. El sol ilumina hasta las áreas más oscuras de la ciudad, alejando la inseguridad. Autos y peatones crean pequeños incidentes y el amontonamiento de la gente en áreas públicas, crea malentendidos.

Entre la gente, un hombre corre, esquivando ágilmente las personas y objetos que se les acercan.

-Vamos, llegaré tarde a casa- Mira con preocupación su celular. -Ehhh ¿Pero qué es esto? – Dice deteniendo el paso. –Mi canal ha llegado a un millón de suscriptores. Gustaaa, se lo contare a mi madre- Empieza de nuevo a correr.

Mi nombre es Álvaro, tengo 28 años. Me conocen más con el nombre de mi canal de youtube Itowngameplay que recientemente acaba de tener un millón de suscriptores…

Pero… Hace mucho que no puedo comunicarme con mis camaradas, ni siquiera con mi primo. Guillermo (Willyrex), Alejandro (MPM Alk4pon3), Samuel (Vegetta777) no han subido vídeos desde hace una semana. David (Deigamer) y Alphonse (BersGamer) no subieron vídeos en 5 días.

Hace varios días, mis suscriptores me mandan preguntas sobre estos sucesos, pero como ellos, yo no tengo la respuesta. He intentado llamar a mi primo, pero siempre está en ocupado o fuera del área de comunicación. También intente por cualquier medio comunicarme con los demás, pero me da el mismo resultado.

Llegaré a mi casa e intentaré comunicarme con alguno para realizar el especial. Espero que esta vez den alguna señal de vida.

Después de un rato de caminata, llego a mi casa. Reviso mi celular, aun no hay nada. Son las 20:00 P.M. Agarro la perilla de mi casa y abro.

-Madre, ya llegue- Digo, esperando respuesta.

-Álvaro, llegaste temprano-

-Solo fui a caminar por ahí… Ma ¿Tienes noticias de mi primo?- Pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-Emm no. Todavía no. Debe estar de viaje o estudiando. No te preocupes- Se va a la cocina. -¿Tienes hambre?-

-Estoy muriendo de hambre- Entro a la cocina y me siento en la mesa. Saco mi celular y recuerdo la noticia. –Casi me olvido, mi canal ya tiene un millón de suscriptores-

-Oh te felicito. Entonces prepararé algo para festejar-

Dicho eso, fue a preparar algo. Me sorprendió lo que hizo. En unos minutos preparó un pequeño pastel. Nos quedamos charlando y me daba ideas por si no estaban conectados mis camaradas para hacer el especial.

22:29 P.M

-Bien, iré a grabar- Me fui a la habitación.

Prendí la computadora, conecte el micrófono junto con los cascos auriculares. Me conecte a Twitter esperando que alguno de ellos esté conectado, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Esperaba unos minutos, creyendo que contestarían. Me empecé a desesperar un poco. "¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?"

Vuelvo a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua…

-¿Aun nada?- Pregunta mi madre.

-No me responden- Respondo un poco angustiado.

-Tranquilo, ya responderán-

Fui nuevamente a la habitación que estaba oscura, cierro la puerta y giro directo a ver el brillo de la ciudad de noche por la ventana, pero algo me lo impedía. Había alguien sentado en la ventana, viendo la ciudad.

No podía verlo bien. Me acerque con pequeños pasos…

-¡Oye tío! ¿Qué haces sentado ahí?-

Mientras más me acercaba, empezaba a ver su vestimenta… Sudadera blanca, pantalones negros con zapatillas negras con blanco… "¿Espera…? ¿Esa ropa…?"

El chico nota mi presencia y sitúa su mirada hacia mí. Su rostro era blanco, sus ojos eran bordeados con negro, parecía que no tenía parpados, su cabello era muy negro y poseía unas cortadas en la mejilla, formándole una sonrisa. "Él… No puede ser"

En un segundo, el hombre se abalanza sobre mí, tapándome la boca y sacando del bolsillo de su sudadera un cuchillo de cocina. Intente liberarme, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver como acercaba el cuchillo hacia mi cuello, apretando. Aproxima su rostro, dejando ver esos ojos sin parpados. Su mirada era fría y psicópata. Abre su boca, empezando a sonreír. Mientras hacía eso, clavaba más fuerte el cuchillo en mi cuello, cortándome por completo la respiración, pero no podía ni gritar.

Toma un respiro, y se prepara para hablar…

-Go to…-

-¡Jeff! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta una voz femenina. –No deberías matar a tu domador-

-¿¡Qué!?- El chico se aleja de mí y va directo a de donde se produjo la voz, la ventana. -¿¡Este perdedor es mi domador!?-

Seguía tirado en el suelo, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Me levanto lentamente. De repente, se prende las luces del cuarto. Miro el interruptor y veo a una adolescente de cabello marrón oscuro corto con un pequeño broche rojo. Lo que más me llamaba la atención, era su sonrisa larga hasta las mejillas cosida en esa área, piel pálida y cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche.

-Eso es correcto Jeff. Así que no lo mates si no quieres tener dolores de cabeza por muchos días- Dijo con burla

Me quedé mirando a la chica, mientras pensaba de donde la había visto. Mientras pensaba, mis ojos detectan a una segunda persona que pasaba alado mío, yendo hacia donde estaba la adolescente. Esta vez, mis ojos no me estaban engañando... "ES JEFF… JEFF THE KILLER"

-¡Oye Xime! ¿Por qué no me dejas matar? Hace mucho que no lo hago- Dijo rascándose la cabeza y con la otra guardando nuevamente su cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Ya sabes que no puedes- Respondió con una cara algo inocente. Yo miraba algo confundido…

-¿Tu… Tu eres Jeff the Killer? - Pregunte.

-¿Me conoces…?- Me pregunto, mirándome de reojo.

-¿¡ERES JEFF THE KILLER!?- Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI O ACASO ERES SORDO ANCIANO!-

-¿Espera…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunte.

-26- Responde despreocupado.

-Solo eres dos año menor que yo- Dije, también observando que era un poco más bajo que yo.

-Por eso eres un anciano-

-Sabia que se llevarían bien… No fue un error elegirte Álvaro- Dice la niña acercándose.

-¿Ah? ¿Tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ximena, pero puedes llamarme Xime- Responde engrandando su sonrisa. –Soy una suscriptora, y desde el principio supe que serias el domador indicado para Jeff-

-¿Domador?-

-A ti seria un poco más fácil explicarte la situación… Pues…-

Desde el principio de la creación, se han llevado a cabo historias que se convirtieron en leyendas y mitos de criaturas que van más allá de la imaginación. Entre las más antiguas, como las sirenas, sasquatch (pie grande), migou(el abominable hombre de las nieves) o el kraken hasta los más contemporáneos con el nombre de creepymonsters, pero la verdad es que ellos son reales, y nosotros los llamamos Ankis. La mayoría de estos causaron un gran problema dañinos a la población humana u otros solo terror. Después de los acontecimientos que marcaron al mundo entero, una organización gubernamental secreta, PMAB (Protección Mundial contra Amenazas Sobrenaturales), devastada por los problemas que los Ankis provocaban, realizó la operación "Copypasta" que se trataba de apoderarse de todos los Ankis. Esa operación duro 4 años y fue todo un éxito, llegando a capturarlos a unos y la eliminación de otros sin que la población conociera los hechos. Sin embargo, el daño que produjeron fue tanto que pequeños fragmentos de sus historias quedaron en la mente de varias personas, llegando a estar en las redes sociales con los nombres de "Creepypastas", llegando a ser imposible borrarlos, ya que la gente lo volvía a subir. Los Ankis fueron trasladados a zonas de seguridad excesivas donde la población no los pudiese encontrar solo dejándose ver por personal autorizado. A ellos, se los empezó a nombrar por niveles de fuerza, que equivalieron al esfuerzo que costó capturarlos. Los niveles son del 5-1 (del menos fuerte al más poderoso), que solo existen 3 Ankis nivel 1. Los Ankis tienen una anatomía diferente, clasificándolos como Ankis Fantasmas, Ankis Demonios o Ankis Monstruos.

-Y… ¿Jeff que sería?- Pregunto mirándolo. Él estaba muy desinteresado sobre el tema.

-Jeffrey Woods, más conocido como Jeff the Killer, es clasificado como un Anki Monstruo nivel 2…-

-¿¡Un nivel 2!?- Giro a mirarlo, pero… -¿¡JEFF!?¿¡ESTAS VOLANDO!? – Él estaba como volando "acostado".

-Nooo, estoy sentado en el aire- Dice sarcásticamente.

-No sé si llamaría a eso volar, sería más como flotar. Algunos Ankis Monstruos tiene tienen la capacidad de flotar en el aire por un corto tiempo, eso explica como llega con facilidad a los piso alto de los edificios. Aun no se sabe el porqué aunque se tiene la teoría de que eso es porque son los seres más cercanos a los Ankis Fantasmas- Dice Xime.

-¿Ankis Fantasmas?- Pregunto.

-Ah claro, no había terminado con mi explicación…-

Como dije antes, cada Anki tiene una anatomía que lo diferencia de otros. Existen tres clases:

Los Ankis Fantasmas: Son los Ankis que poseen un cuerpo inmune al ataque de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, se necesitan principalmente armas bendecidas para ser heridos. Como su nombre lo dice, son fantasmas, su ser no tiene cuerpo y son almas, pero ellos tienen la mayor debilidad. Para que puedan vivir, es necesario un "almacenador" llamados por la organizador "DCEN" (Dispositivo conductor de energía negativa) que si este es destruido, son automáticamente eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Los Ankis Demonios: Son los Ankis con poderes que si se realizan a la perfección, eliminaran sus alrededores de inmediato. Estos son menos vistos, ya que a la mayoría se los tuvo que eliminar por razones de seguridad. Su mayor debilidad, son las armas bendecidas en agua bendita. La mayoría de esta especie, tienen poderes fuera de la imaginación y habilidades especiales que pueden entregarle a su usuario. Para poder domarlas, se es necesario una gran fuerza de voluntad, por lo contrario, el domador se destruye a si mismo desde adentro.

Los Ankis Monstruos: Son los Ankis más comunes. Ellos pueden poseer fuerza sobrehumana u otra habilidad. Pueden ser dañados de cualquier forma y su debilidad depende a la de su domador. Se cree que, al ser anteriormente humanos comunes y corriente, tuvieron un don o genes diferentes a las demás personas, llegando a la teoría de que son la evolución del hombre.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué me hablas de armas para eliminarlos? Y ¿Qué es eso de domadores?- Pregunto aun más confundido.

Hace unos días, ocurrió un grave problema en la seguridad de la organización haciendo que la mayoría de los Ankis escaparan, causando nuevamente desastres en las ciudades. Ahora tenemos la misión de encontrarlos y eliminarlos o capturarlos nuevamente, y como ves, uno de ellos no pudo escaparse…

-Tsk- Se queja Jeff.

Y en medio de la Operación Copypasta, se descubrió que los Anki poseen energía negativa en sus cuerpos, a diferencia del humano que posee positiva, haciendo que los Ankis no puedan sobrevivir sin la existencia de un domador. Los domadores son las personas que capaces de contener la energía de un Anki. Solo pocas personas son capaces de domar a un Anki. Para eso se necesita una diferencia notoria entre ellos (gustos, alturas, fuerzas,…) Desde el primer contacto, las energías empiezan a unirse, como imanes, sin que se note, pero esto da de resultado de que si el Anki muere, el Domador también y si el Domador muere, al Anki le dé un ataque de amnesia, realizando que olvide todo lo relacionado al domador. La más mínima compatibilidad entre ellos, se crearía un desequilibrio, creando que el Anki tome control del Domador involuntariamente, destruyendo su mente. Los Ankis son capaz de elegir a sus Domadores, aunque se necesita saber todo de él si no quiere destruir su mente y la de él.

-Hostia tío… Eso quiere decir que ahora soy parte en esta guerra- Pregunto estupefacto.

-Correcto- Responde con inocencia.

-¿Y?… ¿Que si él muere, yo moriré?… ¿Y si yo muero, él feliz de la vida?-

-Que bien que lo entiendas- Responde con la misma cara…

En medio de esa conversación tan confusa, se escucha una explosión, como el de una bomba. Volteo a ver la ventana y me impresionó… En un segundo, Madrid estaba en llamas… Los edificios ardían y se destruía, se veía a la gente correr y saliendo de sus hogares…

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Pregunto, pero ellos estaban quietos en sus posiciones, viendo el infierno que se desataba con una mirada algo indiferente.

Se escucha un ruido de alarma… Ximena busca dentro de la manga de su suéter y saca un auricular colocándose inmediatamente en la oreja…

-Aquí Ximena… ¿Qué sucede?- Se escucha una conversación, pero no puedo entenderla. -¿Qué?... ¿Pero?...- Da un suspiro. -Entendido- Sacándolo de su oreja, volviéndolo a colocar en la manga de su suéter.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta despreocupadamente Jeff.

-Tenemos un problema…- El ambiente se torna algo tenso. –Nos reportaron un Anki Demonio nivel 3 en esta área-

-¿Qué coñ…?- Pregunto algo asustado.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta con el mismo tono.

-Se trata de 12 Sonidos, junto con su Domador, anteriormente un youtuber llamado DaniiielCR7-

* * *

><p><strong>Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)<strong>

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (Buenos días amigos) (°o°)/**

**Zuiichi-chan reportándose para presentarme (n.n)7**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia... (n.n)**

**Sobre el próximo capitulo, la autora sigue trabajando en eso y en la otra historia (°u°)**

**Recuerden que ella no es Town, entonces no sabe perfectamente lo que diría en cada parte... Así que no se enojen (T-T)**

**Muy pronto aparecerán mas personajes conocidos, solo esperen (^-^)**

**Así que... mmm (°7°) **

**¡COMENTEN! (O)**

**Gracias a XimePola por dejarme usar su personaje Ximena... Te mando un beso \(^3^)/**

**UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE \(n.n)/ **

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	2. Ataque Inminente

Capitulo 2: ATAQUE INMINENTE

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta tranquilamente Jeff.

-Se trata de 12 Sonidos, junto con su Domador, anteriormente un youtuber llamado DaniiielCR7- Responde Ximena.

-¿Entonces? ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¿¡Por qué no traen a alguien!?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.

-Es imposible. No se encuentra personal disponible en esta área. El único equipo de ataque que hay son ustedes-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Esto será fácil. Así que es mi viejo amigo 12 Sonidos. Lo venceré rápidamente- Dice Jeff acercándose a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo?!-

-Town. Tu leíste su creepypasta, debes conocer algo de él- Dice Xime acercándose a mí.

-Al decir verdad… Solo escuche un archivo de los doce sonidos… Y se algo de su historia, pero nada más…-

-Pues, déjame decirte que no toda su creepypasta es real. Espero que te tapes los oídos al escuchar los sonidos, esa es su debilidad, si haces eso su ataque no te afectará, por eso se califica como un Nivel 3. Pero ten cuidado, si escuchas los doce sonidos morirás-

-¿¡Quieres que lo ataque!?-

-¡MUYY BUENAS A TODOS EN MADRIDDD!- Se escuchan una voz de un joven, pero esa voz se escucha como si saliera de unos altavoces.

Voy directo hacia la ventana y veo a un joven parado arriba de un edificio rodeado de fuego con un micrófono conectado a dos gigantescos altavoces.

-¡ESPERO QUE LA ESTE PASANDO BIENNN!- Grita. -¿¡QUE TAL SI EMPEZAMOS CON LA DIVERSIÓN!?-

Abro la ventana para ver mejor. Jeff se acerca al lado mío, agrandando su sonrisa.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ 12 SONIDOS!- Dijo gritando nuevamente levantando su mano mirando al cielo.

En medio de toda esa locura, aparece un ojo gigante detrás de él. Ese ojo debía medir unos tres metros de alto y 5 de costado, saliéndole millones de tentáculos atrás de él. Empezó a volar directo hacia el edificio en donde nos encontramos.

-No te preocupes, iré por tu madre- Dijo Ximena, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡ESPERA JODER…!-

-Muévete anciano- Jeff agarra de mi brazo y me tira de la ventana.

-¿¡Qué coño haces…!?- Le gritaba cayendo directamente sobre un auto. Me levante algo adolorido, viendo que le modifique el techo del auto por el impacto de mi caía. -¿Por qué… no morí? Si desde aquel altura tuve que haber muerto- Miro hacia arriba. Jeff estaba flotando delante del ojo gigante, estaba a centímetros de él.

-JEFF… QUE GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE- Una voz proveniente del ojo algo aguda con eco sale por medio de un lento parpadeo.

-Je… Veo que no cambiaste- Dijo Jeff sacando su cuchillo.

-¿VIENES A DESAFIARME?- Pregunto.

-Esto será rápido- Jeff se preparó para atacar.

-¡VAYA! ¡PARECES QUE TIENES UN AMIGO DOCE! ¡ENSEÑALE QUIEN ES MEJOR! ¡COMPONE TU MELODÍA 1!- Apunta hacia adelante.

El ojo queda medio abierto. En un ruido estruendoso, se abre por completo. El sonido era el de un ronquido de agonía, como el de un animal que mataban cortándole el cuello. Una onda de sonido empieza a destruir algunos edificios, haciendo explotar a otros. Tapo rápidamente mis oídos, pero Jeff no corre con la misma suerte. En ese instante cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Se levanta con algo dificultad…

-Maldición- Dijo limpiándose la boca. Me mira. -¡Y tu haz algo, no te quedes como un retrasado mental, anciano!- Dicho eso, vuelve a flotar dirigiéndose con velocidad al ojo, preparando su cuchillo para atacar.

-¡QUE BONITO, PELEANDO CON TU DOMADOR! ¡12, COMPONE TU MELODÍA 6!-

El ojo queda medio abierto y al abrirlo con velocidad, saca su sexto sonido. El ruido era como el de unas cadenas cortando carne de manera cruel y fatal. Me tapo nuevamente los oídos y me dirijo hacia el chico. Esa melodía creó un campo de fuerza alrededor del ojo, que hizo que Jeff chocara y saliera disparado de cabeza hacia el suelo nuevamente.

Saque las manos de mis orejas y empecé a subir por la escalera que había atrapado todo el calor del fuego que había alrededor. Miro hacia atrás, Jeff se levanta. Tenía toda la cabeza sangrando y su brazo no parecía estar del todo bien.

Él estaba cerca de mí que si le hablaba quizás no me escucharían los demás, mientras que él ojo miraba hacia otro lado…

-Jeff. Intenta distraer a 12 Sonidos y al chico. Cuando el toque su melodía, tápate los oídos. No lo ataques hasta que te avise- Él me lanza una mirada como de duda, pero después alarga su sonrisa.

-Por fin piensas hacer algo. De acuerdo domador, tu das las ordenes- Se dirige de nuevo hacia el ojo que empieza a notar su presencia.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras, teniendo en cuenta que el chico no se dé cuesta. Sentía un ardor extremo en mis manos, pero intentaba ignorarlo subiendo más rápido. Llegando a la cima del edificio, veo la mirada maniática del chico disfrutando la pelea.

Doy un pequeño vistazo a Jeff, que estaba delante del ojo mientras este intentaba golpearlo con sus pequeños tentáculos que no eran muy largos. "Debería concentrarme en el chico llamado Daniiiel"

Me acerco a paso lento por detrás, notaba los dos altavoces que eran extremadamente gigantes, pero lo que me llamo la atención, era que no estaban conectados a la electricidad.

Dándole un vistazo a uno de los altavoces, veo que tenía un palo de fierro oscuro, algo aplastado y curvado, dándole una forma como de un sable sin filo. La agarro y me acerco al niño.

-¡ELIMINALO 12!- Grito, pero no en el micrófono.

-Lo siento mucho- Daniiiel intenta doblar su cabeza sorprendido, pero antes de eso le pego en la nuca con fuerza. El chico parece perder el conocimiento y cae por la terraza. Miro debajo como el cuerpo del chico cae.

-DANIIIEL- El ojo se da la vuelta lentamente, llevando su atención al niño cayendo.

De repente, el chico gira en el aire llevando su mirada hacia mí mientras me sonreía. Sus ojos estaban lleno de locura y sus dientes eran muy afilados. Saco una pequeña risita y me mostro su micrófono que tenía a mano.

Me di vuelta por un momento y veo que los altavoces estaban más cerca que antes.

-Jijiji… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El grito me dio directo, me estaba rompiendo los tímpanos de lo fuerte que grito. Aun con los oídos tapados, sentía como todo mi interior explotaba. Por suerte, el chico dejo de gritar. Me saque las manos lentamente de mis oídos, notando algo de sangre. Sentí una sensación extraña en la boca y escupí. No me había dado cuenta, pero por mi boca y los ojos derramaba sangre. Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado, pero no era por miedo.

-Jajajaa- La risa alocada del chico empezó a ponerme algo nervioso mientras colocaba su micrófono cerca de la boca.

Le di la señal a Jeff para que atacara, lo que hizo, el ojo no tenía puesta su atención en él. Jeff saltó y fue directo al ojo, empuñando su cuchillo. El ojo se dio vuelta rápidamente, golpeando a Jeff con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Como me imaginaba- Susurré. Antes de que el chaval me atacara. Me tire, yendo directamente hacia él. Me ve sorprendido, alzo el palo de fierro dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente…

-Doce… ¡DOCE! ¡MELODIA 8! ¡RÁPIDO!- Ordena gritando por el micrófono.

El ojo mira directo hacia nosotros y expulsa un ruido desgarrador de metales entrechocándose con un chillido escalofriante. Junto cuando iba a golpearlo, el chico se rodea de un campo de fuerza. No logro taparme los oídos a tiempo, y mis oídos ya débiles por el anterior ataque, empiezan a fallar.

Me acerque más al chico, para hacer que el impacto de la caía no me dañase. La fuerza del impacto me alejo de Daniiiel, que se levanta como si nada y yo con los oídos adoloridos. Él empieza a caminar directo hacia a mí, mostrándome su sonrisa loca. Repentinamente, por el chico empieza a salir un humo negro y al abrir la boca empieza a salir sangre como una catarata.

-¿Qué coñ…?-

El chico cae fuertemente al piso, mientras la sangre salía. Miro hacia arriba y veo que ojo empieza a enloquecer. Sus pupilar empiezan a girar descontroladamente y sus tentáculos desaparecían por medio de un humo negro parecido al que salía del chico. Cierro los ojos…

-¡Es el momento Jeff!- Grito.

Jeff se acerca a mí, me agarra del brazo y por impulso del piso, salimos rápidamente hacia el edificio más cercano al ojo. Agarro fuertemente el fierro y voy de un salto al ojo. Mientras más me acercaba, empezaba a pensar que pasaría si lo mataba por un golpe en la pupila…

"Si el Anki muere, el Domador también…"

Detuve mi ataque en el aire… "No puedo hacerlo… No puedo matar a nadie… No lo haré"

En medio de mis pensamientos, Jeff pasa adelante mío y me pisa el hombro para salir impulsado hacia el ojo…

-GO…- Se acercaba al ojo enloquecido. -…TO…- Preparo su cuchillo-… ¡SLEEP!

-¡ESPERA!- Grito.

Jeff me mira y apuñala profundamente la parte de atrás del ojo, que estaba desprotegida.

El ojo dio un grito estruendoso. Jeff se acerco flotando rápidamente hacia mí, colocándose su capucha y me tapo los oídos. El ruido nos empujo hacia la casa y entramos por la ventana que estaba abierta. Nos levantamos con dificultad y fuimos lentamente hacia la ventana. Me dolía la cabeza y más los oídos, parecía que me iba a quedar sordo. Mi boca seguía saliendo algo de sangre, pero por suerte por mis ojos ya no. Temblaba un poco y sentía como si mi cuerpo se quemara.

Mire a Jeff y no digamos que estaba mejor que yo. Él recibió mayor impacto del ataque. Se veía sangre caer de su frente y de su brazo.

Llegamos hacia la ventana y veíamos que como 12 Sonidos desaparecían por medio de un humo negro, pero este descendía en vez de ascender.

Escuchamos unos pasos en la habitación y nos aplausos lentos.

-Bravo. Lo lograron- Dijo Xime acercándose aplaudiendo.

-Y… tú no hiciste nada… maldita perra- Dijo débilmente Jeff con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te pongas así Jeff- Saca su auricular nuevamente y se lo coloco en el oído. - Anki Demonio nivel 3… 12 Sonidos. Capturado… Esperando órdenes…- Dijo con una voz alegre.-... Entendido- Se guarda el auricular en el mismo lugar. –Nos dieron la orden de llevarnos a 12 Sonidos junto con su domador- Dijo tirándome una sonrisa más larga.

-¿Es… Están muertos?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.

-¿Ah? No…- Me puse feliz. –Si Jeff lo hubiera apuñalado en frente, seguro hubiera muerto- Eso me impresiono… "¿Jeff no lo mato porque yo lo dije?"

Miro a Jeff que estaba algo enfadado.

-Bien… Tenemos que ir a la base- Dijo señalando por la ventana.

-¿Y… Donde queda la base?- Pregunto confundido.

-Asia, China- Responde sonriendo.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-

-¡Oye! Nosotros vinimos de allá para buscarte. Si quieres, la segunda base esta en Estados Unidos… Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, tu quieres ver a tu primo ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- Pregunto demasiado confundido, pensando la respuesta que me parece errónea.

-Él está en la Base de China- "Como pensaba".

-¿¡BERS ESTÁ METIDO EN TODO ESTO!?- Pregunto alarmado, olvidando mi dolor.

-¿Ehhh? Si… ¿No te conto nada?-

-Por eso no llegaba su llamada- Digo murmurando.

-Ya decídete anciano… ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Pregunta Jeff.

-¿No son como días de viaje?- Pregunto.

-No nos conoces… La organización ya tiene arreglado el problema de los viajes extensos- Dice Ximena acercándose a la puerta. –Ya le explique todo a tu madre, ella te dio permiso… Pero decidió quedarse-

-¿Ehh…?-

-No te preocupes, está sana y salva- Un silencio ocupa toda la habitación… Baje la cabeza y mi mano soltó el fierro que cayó revotando al suelo haciendo un ruido que interrumpió mi silencio.

-Me uniré…- Dije serio…

-Ya eres un miembro…- Ximena interrumpe.

-…Pero… No quiero matar a nadie- Ella da una pequeña risa.

-Nunca cambias Town… Está bien, no creo que nos den órdenes de matar a nadie… por ahora-

-Muy bien- Levanto la mirada, pero aun hablo seriamente. Ella solo se ríe.

-Está bien… Álvaro Martínez, más conocido como ITownGameplay. Domador del Anki Monstruo Nivel 2 Jeffrey Woods, más conocido como Jeff the Killer… eres miembro oficial de la PMAB –

* * *

><p>-Yo puedo opinar- Dice Jeff.<p>

-Noooo- Le grita Ximena

* * *

><p><strong> Esss... Zuiichi Time (n.n)<strong>

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas(Buenos días amigos) (°o°)/**

**Aqui Zuiichi... (n.n)7**

**Antes que nada, agradezco a los lectores... (°u°)**

**Les mando un beso \(^3^)/**

**Sobre los próximos capítulos... No tengo fecha para actualizar (°7°)**

** Podía actualizar e días... Es aleatorio (n.n)**

**Perdón la tardanza de este, estoy con otros Proyectos y muy pronto la autora entrará al cole (T_T)**

**Veremos si llegamos a unos capítulos más antes de 5 de marzo (Comienzan las clases) (-_-)**

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo que COMENTEN... Me despido (-o-)/**

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	3. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: El reencuentro

Estuvimos esperando unas cuantas horas algún transporte de la organización. Jeff y yo estábamos tan heridos que no podíamos continuar caminando. En vez en cuando, veía que Jeff se apretaba la oreja, como en una señal de dolor. Según Xime, eso era porque yo era vulnerable en esa área, pasándoselo a Jeff. Eso es por la unió de las energías que los Ankis tienen la debilidad de su domador. Aun me cuesta entender y de creer que todo esto es real. Cuando por fin llego el camión que nos llevarían al cuartel más cercano del área, podía ver a la hermosa Madrid en llamas y casi destruida por completo.

Nos movilizamos en el camión en donde también trataban de curarnos…

-¡AHHH!- Grita Jeff mientras tocaban su hombro los médicos.

-Tranquilo Jeffrey Woods- Dice una enfermera que miraba el brazo.

-¿¡COMO MIERDA QUIEREN QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ME APRETAN EL BRAZO!?-

-No nos obligues a ponerte una inyección- Amenaza otra enfermera con una jeringa, mientras el miraba algo asustado.

-Jajaja… ¿Tío, le tienes miedo a las inyecciones?- Le pregunto con un tono de burla.

-¿Ehhh? Señor Town. Esto es para usted- Dijo la enfermera de la jeringa.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- Jeff lanza una insoportable carcajada, pero después se calla por el dolor en el oído.

-¡HA! Casi me olvido del oído- Dijo el médico acercándose a mí con un otoscopio. Me la coloco adentro de la oreja, haciendo que de un gemido de dolor.

-Tienes una pequeña lesión de tímpano, pero no es demasiado grave- Dijo alejándose.

-¿Lesión?- Pregunto preocupado. De atrás mío, aparece una enfermera con dos tapones de algodón.

-Quédese quieto por favor- Colocando brutamente un tapón en el oído.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritamos Jeff y yo al mismo tiempo.

La sala de tortura parecía eterna, por suerte no fue así. Después de unas horas, entro Xime…

-Despiertennn…- Ella nos ve que estábamos despiertos y llenos de vendas.- ¡JAJAJAJA! PARECEN UN PAR DE MOMIAS- Decía entre carcajadas de pura diversión. Jeff intentaba decir algo, pero tenía una venda en la boca porque no dejaba de quejarse y las manos atadas. –Bien, ustedes solo escuchen. Dentro de unos momento llegaremos al cuarte principal de Zaragoza-

-¿Ya estamos llegando a Zaragoza?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Como dije Town, nosotros no tenemos problemas con los viajes a distancia. Los camiones de traslado pueden llegar a una velocidad entre 400 y 200 kilómetros por hora, dependiendo el tamaño de estos…- Cuando iba a interrumpir, me respondió. –Y sobre los demás conductores, la organización construyo carreteras secretas donde solo pueden cruzar autorizados-

-Entiendo… Cuando lleguemos a Zaragoza… ¿Cuánto tomará llegar a China?-

-Unos cinco segundo- Responde pensando.

-¿¡COMO QUE CINCO SEGUNDOS!?- Me levanto del asombro, pero me vuelvo a sentar de lo adolorido que estaba.

-Está bien- Dijo con un suspiro. –Te lo explicare… En distintas partes del mundo, se encuentra una cantidad de cuarteles dependiendo al tamaño del país. En los cuarteles, puedes asentarte a descansar o para tener algo de información de la organización. Obviamente, solo miembros puede entrar a estos lugares. Pero también hay cuarteles especiales en donde tiene tecnología más avanzada en la que puedes trasportarte a otros lugares en cuestión de segundos y al ser un material costoso, pocos países poseen ese artefacto. En España, se encuentran alrededor de 10 cuarteles y una especial, en Zaragoza…- Me mira algo seria. –Así que espero que cuando lleguemos, empiecen a trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero- Dijo con una risita algo extraña.

-¿Cómo qué trabajar?-

-La organización puede poseer la ayuda de todos los países, pero también se es necesario conseguir algo por nuestros propios medios. Así que los miembros realizan operaciones para ayudar a la policía en casos difíciles. Para eso también están los cuarteles, para que te entreguen misiones y darte alguna recompensa-

-Entiendo… Pero…- Antes de que pueda continuar, sentimos que camión se detuvo de golpe. -¿Qué sucede?- Xime se acerca a Jeff y empieza a desatarlo.

-Ya llegamos- Dice sonriendo.

Abren la compuerta del vehículo, dejando entrar la luz del día. Estábamos delante de un edificio gigante en medio de la ciudad… ¿Enserio esto es secreto? Empezaron a bajar hombre y mujeres que si no me equivoco eran los soldados y médicos que nos ayudaron vestidos como personas normales. Nos sacaron las vendas a mí y Jeff se coloco la capucha para no llamar la atención y nos adentramos al gran edificio.

"Parece un hotel de cinco estrellas" y eso era. Xime se acerco a la secretaria del lugar, mostrándole una tarjeta.

-Vengan por favor- La secretaria se levanta y nos guía a una puerta muy grande.

Xime se acerca lentamente y pasa la misma tarjeta por el borde de la puerta. La entrada empieza a hacer un ruido como si analizará la tarjeta y después empieza a abrirse. Detrás de esa simple y gigantesca puerta de madera, había una segunda puerta de doble de tamaño de hierro que se veía gruesa. La segunda puerta se abría lentamente y nos dejo entrar en una especie de laboratorio extenso. Las personas que venían con nosotros empezaron a esparcirse, la secretaria salió antes de que se cierre la puerta automáticamente quedando nosotros tres dentro.

-Vámonos chicos- Dijo ella empezando a dar saltitos hacia otra puerta lejana. -¡Ah! Cierto- Xime hizo una señal con la mano apuntando hacia otro lado.

De otra puerta, sale dos doctores con guardapolvos llevando en una carretilla al chico DaniielCR7, dentro de una capsula, parecía muy malherido. Xime los guió hasta la entrada en donde iba a entrar antes.

-¡Hostias! ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto al pasar la puerta…

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba una especie de portal gigantesco en posición vertical con científicos alrededor.

-La máquina de teletrasportación- Respondió señalando Xime. -¿Ya está listo?- Le pregunto desde lejos a un científico.

-Todo preparado Ximena- Respondió levantando el pulgar.

-Perfecto… Vamos chicos- Agarró la carretilla y nos acercamos al portal.

-Seguridad, activada. Potencia, estable. Fuente de poder, 100%, estamos listos- Dijo un científico.

-Escanee la ubicación- Dijo otro.

-Listo- Dice otro.

-Encendido- Dicho eso, el portal empieza a emanar un brillo lila en el centro que empezó a esparcirse hasta los costados. En segundos, el portal emanaba un brillo muy intenso que me dejo ciego…

-Es hora- Xime agarra mi brazo y me lleva directo al portal. Cuando empecé a cruzar, sentía como un viento cálido salía de ahí. El brillo daba la impresión que volaba y atravesaba las nubes. Sentía como un gran anhelo de libertad, hasta que llegamos al otro lado. Jeff me agarró el hombro, haciendo que caiga y golpeara mi rostro contra el piso, lanzando él una gran carcajada psicópata.

-¡Joder tío!… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto con la mano en la nariz.

-No estoy acostumbrado a esa cosa. Así que pensé que distrayéndome no me afectaría tanto- Coloca su mano cerca de mi rostro, con intención de ayudarme a levantar. La agarré y con fuerza hizo que dé un salto y me enderecé. El lugar era mucho más grande que el anterior, estábamos en la base. El teletrasportador estaba establecido en un pasillo enorme. La gente pasaba con trabajos en mano y veía a varias personas con criaturas extrañas al lado, creería que son otros creepymonsters.

-Por favor, lleven al chico a la celda- Xime estaba hablando con un guardia que obedeció al instante.

-¿Qué sucederá con el chaval?- Pregunto.

-Cuando despierte le darán un juicio justo- Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Pues… ese es el resultado de un desequilibrio entre un domador y un Anki Demonio- Me miro seriamente.

-¿Y dónde está 12 Sonidos?-

-El Anki está dentro del cuerpo intentando salvar al chico, dejándolo en estado de hibernación… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que reportar lo sucedido en persona- Empieza a alejarse.

-Tengo hambre, iré a buscar algo- Dice Jeff con las manos en la nuca.

?: Muy buenas a to…

Escuche una voz muy familiar que se silencio cuando Jeff salto detrás mío… Volteo y…

-¡Bers!- Exclamo.

-¡Joder tío! ¡Suéltame!- Jeff tenía el peligroso filo del cuchillo en el cuello de Bers, mientras estaba sentado encima de él con su víctima boca abajo.

-¡Jeff! ¿¡Qué coño haces!?- Pregunto algo exaltado.

-Este hijo de puta quería ataca desde atrás- Jeff ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡Es mi primo joder!- Le replico.

Jeff miro algo desconfiado a Bers y lo soltó. Bers tosía por el cuchillo que obstruía sus vías respiratorias.

-¡Bers!- Lo abrazo con fuerza. –Creía que algo malo te había pasado-

-¡Chiri! Yo también estoy feliz de verte- Corresponde el abrazo. –Cuando escuche lo que sucedió en Madrid me preocupé- Me mira preocupado. – ¿Y cómo está la familia?-

-No te preocupes, mi madre está fuera de peligro- Sonrío para calmarlo, lo cual tiene efecto.

-Que conmovedor- Dice con sarcasmo Jeff que estaba de brazos cruzados y algo serio al lado. –Ahora vámonos-

-¡Wo! ¿Eres el Domador de Jeff the Killer? ¡Fuckon!- Pregunta muy sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Yo también me impresioné mucho joder, y más cuando vi que existía-

Jeff revolea los ojos, y comienza a alejarse de nosotros como si fuéramos bichos raros…

Cada vez que miro mi alrededor, creo que esto es un sueño, pero a la vez una pesadilla. No quiero matar, no gusta, aun si Creepypastas no quiero mata, pero no todos piensas igual que yo. Yo solo fui escogido para controlar a este asesino que aun no confió mucho. Jeff dijo que obedecería a las cosas que le ordenara, pero bueno, ¿Ustedes creerían eso tan facilmente?

-¡Chiri!- Me grita Bers en el oído. –Baja de las nubes-

-¡Ah Bers! Tengo lastimado el oído- Lo regaño tapándome la oreja.

-Perdon…-

-Bueno ¿Sucede algo Bers?- Sobándome esa parte adolorida del cuerpo.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi Anki?- Tono como de orgullo…

-Espera… ¿¡Anki!?-

-Si… Vos lo conoces- Saca de atrás suyo una… ¡Una máscara azul manchado con un líquido negro alrededor de los ojos!

-E-E-Eso es de…- Tartamudeo de la sorpresa. Él sonríe como victorioso.

-Sal… Eyeless Jack- Murmura.

Suelta la máscara que queda flotando en el aire y se aleja un poco. Gotas de un extraño y repugnante líquido negro salía de la parte trasera y por los ojos. En segundos, ese líquido se junto y comenzó a tomar forma humanoide… Era… ¡Eyeless Jack!

Jack flotaba en el aire, "mirándome" fijamente. Me estaba poniendo algo nervioso y más cuando saco el cuchillo y se acercaba lentamente a mí. Según mi visión, levantaba lentamente el cuchillo apuntando la muy filosa hoja a mi rostro…

-¡NO JACK!- Grita Bers.

Pero era tarde, el cuchillo iba a mi rostro y se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido. Cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar mi frente… Alguien me empuja. El ruido de cuchillos entrechocándose resuena en mis adoloridos oídos. Miro estupefacto y aun asustado y lo que veo me deja atónito. Jeff… Me… Me había salvado. Su cuchillo peleaba con el de Jack ferozmente, las chispas que mostraba la fuerza que usaban para resistir. Jeff hizo que Jack soltara su cuchillo, y cuando el chico de mascara azul iba a contraatacar…

-¡Basta Jack! ¡Son amigos!- Vuelve a gritar Bers. Eso hizo que Jack se detuviera y que sus deseos de hacer daño desaparecieran.

-Igual ya me hiciste enfadar- Jeff salta directo a Jack, pero termina… Traspasándolo y cayendo al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- Pregunto sorprendido. Bers ríe divertido.

-Bueno… Perdona eso… Como ves, Eyeless Jack es un Anki Fantasma nivel 3, y eso es porque su punto débil, o mejor dicho, su DCEN es su propia mascara azul… Jack, discúlpate-

Jack hace un gesto con la mano que lo aceptare como una disculpa, pero en realidad no sé qué significa.

-Ehh… Bueno… Soy Town, mucho gusto Jack- Estrechamos las manos.

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Estuvo a punto de matarte y tu lo pendonas así?! – Enloquece más Jeff.

-Pues claro- Respondo.

Jeff suspira con fuerza y se aleja lentamente.

-Town~ Jeff~- Se escuchó la voz de Xime acercándose por detrás. Me doy vuelta y la miro. –Es hora de darte tu arma Town-

-¿Arma? ¿Qué arm…?- Ya me había acordado. Para esta Guerra necesitaba un… Arma… Para matar… O mejor dicho para defenderme. –Y… ¿Qué arma usaré?-

-Mmm bueno… Hiciste un buen espectáculo con ese intento de sable en la pelea contra 12 Sonidos- Añadió.

-¿Usaré un sable?-

-No- Hace una risita un tanto loca. –Algo mejor… Sígueme- Se aleja. Yo la seguí y de repente veo que Jeff hace lo mismo, parece que estaba interesada en saber mi arma.

Caminamos pasillo tras pasillo, el camino era largo. Toda la estructura del gran edificio estaba reforzada por grandes piedras que servían de pared para la alta estructura. Pasamos muchos salones donde más Creepypastas se lograban ver junto con sus Domadores. En un camino, una gran puerta reforzada nos interrumpía el paso.

Xime saca la tarjeta de antes y la pasa por un aparato al lado de la puerta. De repente, la puerta se abre algo rápido dejándonos entrar a una habitación llena de armas. El suelo tenía una suave alfombra roja que no dejaba ver el material en que estaba hecho el piso donde estábamos. La luces solo iluminaban las armas, nada más. Xime se acerco a una algo alejada de las demás, la agarro con delicadeza y me la mostro. Era… Una katana… La funda de la katana era negra y tenía un lindo adorno como si una serpiente dorada andará alrededor de ella. El mango del arma era azul marino con a decorado los bordes con oro.

-Esta es tu arma… La Katana Anki-Me lo da.

-La Katana ¡AHH!- Era pesada. Cae conmigo al suelo.

-Si, Katana Anki. Es un arma Legendaria. Con ella se eliminaron a RokuroKubi, Kuchisake Onna, Bancho Sarayashiki

Y Karakasa Obake-

-Woo… Impresionante… ¿Pero como coño puedo usarla si pesa demasiado?-

De repente, siento que el arma se levanta. Miro y veo que Jeff me ayuda a levantarla.

-Si… Es algo pesada, pero no es para tanto, anciano- Dice Jeff.

-Cállate… Yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto- Protesto. Jeff frunce el ceño y suelta el arma haciéndome caer con ella nuevamente. -¡Oye!- Pero solo conseguí que se riera de mi. Pero después de un rato de humillación, me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

-Bien, estás listo para comenzar con tu entrenamiento- Avisa Xime. Suspiro con fuerza.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunto.

-Bien… Habitualmente, los novatos hacen equipo de tres Domadores. Así que tu y Bers estarán en uno- Informa ella.

-¿Y el tercero?- Pregunto curioso. Ella lanza una corta risita. De pronto, escucho un saludo detrás de mí. Esa vos… Es muy familiar… ¡ES…!

* * *

><p><strong>Esss... ZUIICHI TIME<strong>

**Zuiichi-Time: ¡Ohayo! (°o°)/**

**Zuiichi-chan reportándose con un nuevo capitulo ¡Al fin! (O)/**

**Lamentamos mucho la demora... Espero terminar el próximo capitulo pronto (°-°)**

**Gracias a los que aun sigue leyendo las historias. Les mando un beso grande como una casa(? (°u°)**

**También siganme, si quieren, a mi nuevo Twitter de mierda TodoesBueno1 para saber mis acciones (°o°/ )**

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo perdón... Me despido (ToT)**

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	4. Comienzo

Capitulo 4: COMIENZO

-¡Weesaa! ¿Qué pasoa?-

-¡Dei!- Grito alegre a ver a mi amigo… Espera… -¡¿Qué coño haces aqui?!- Pregunto. Él solo ríe.

-Estamos con el mismo problema Chavo- Mira a Jeff. -¡Wow que copado! ¡Tú Anki es Jeff!- Asombrado. Jeff solo hace una aun más larga sonrisa egocéntrica.

Tengo que admitir que aun invadido por el temor, cada segundo me sorprendía más. Mis camaradas Youtubers estaban conmigo y tenían el mismo problema que yo. Eso me provoca alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Al recordar que ese problema, es un gran problema, y más si se trata de una guerra, una futura batalla, un conflicto, cualquier cosa que solo traía destrucción. Es fácil escuchar esa palabra, pero no entender su verdadero significado o peor… Vivirla… Mi primera batalla contra 12 Sonidos me dejó una fuerte cicatriz interior. No me gustó en lo absoluto. No me gustó lastimar a alguien ni ver lastimado a mi compañero. Esos momentos que pasaba, viendo sus cuerpos maltrechos, me ponían muy mal. Me hiere más saber que eso era solo el comienzo de algo que no estaba acostumbrado en mi rutina diaria, una pacífica, de que en una simple noche todo haya cambiado. Pero ahora tengo bien definido que hacer. Entrenaré y entrenaré, y lucharé para encontrar la paz de estas dos razas. Pero no mataré, eso ténganlo en mente. Prefiero matarme a mi mismo si debo antes de matar a otros. Mejoraré solo para ese propósito… Llegó la hora…

-¡Anciano!- Me grita Jeff en la oreja. Ambo gritamos de dolor por nuestros débiles tímpanos. En el transcurso de ese doloroso impacto sónico, caigo al suelo.

Xime da un suspiro muy pesado. –Parece que no oíste nada Town. Bueno, lo diré una última vez más. Ustedes están encargados de defender la zona noroeste de China. Específicamente, Linfen.

-¿¡Linfen!? ¿¡La ciudad más contaminada del planeta!?- Pregunta muy asustado mi primo Bers. No me di cuenta que había venido con nosotros. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Xime respondiese despreocupada.

-Sí. Pero como tú dijiste, ustedes tres y Jeff utilizarán trajes especiales. Allí deberán desarrollar su instinto de supervivencia con la poca movilidad, vista y audición del entorno. Se quedarán de guardia una semana allí. Después, si sobreviven, les daremos otras misiones.- Anuncia Xime.

-Joder tío- La única respuesta que tengo ante nuestro peligroso entrenamiento mientras me levantaba del suelo. Ya sentía mis manos sudar y mi cuerpo temblar contrayéndose del terror. Todo hasta la interrupción de Jeff.

-¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Tienes miedo?- Dijo burlón.

-Si Jeff… Tengo miedo…- Todos me miran. –No esconderé mi temor ante no ser apto para este tipo de cosas. No negaré que no quiero hacerlo… Pero…

Bers me abraza del cuello con uno de sus brazos. –Chiri… Yo también tengo miedo… Pero yo te cuidaré… A todos… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para luchar.- Me sonríe.

-Chavones- Nos abraza Dei a los dos del cuello. –Recuerden que estoy yo en el equipo. Así que nada les pasará- Los tres reímos. Aun cuando al peligro que nos exponemos. Eso, solo me levantó un poco el ánimo.

-Vengan conmigo para darles todo lo necesario- Dijo Xime caminando a la salida. Nosotros la seguíamos, pero note que alguien no. Miro atrás de mí, Jeff estaba mirándome fijamente serio.

Me doy vuelta. -¿Pasa algo Jeff?- Él no respondió por un largo tiempo, tanto que hasta la atmosfera me pareció tensa. Para cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo, respondió.

-¿Estás seguro de continuar?- Me pregunta de manera fría y amenazadora, como advirtiéndome que tenga cuidado de las palabras que utilice para responderle.

-Para ser sincero, no mucho. Intentaré no ser una carga. Ni para ti, ni para Bers ni Dei… Ya verás. Mejoraré mis habilidades y me haré más fuerte. Para protegeros y ayudar al mundo- Digo ya muy preparado para todo. Jeff se queda mirándome dudando por un largo tiempo.

-Bien… Por si te sirve de algo…- Respira como que le iba a costar hasta su vida pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Yo, en cambio, escuchaba con suma atención.-Juro obedecer todo lo que digas.

Eso me dejó sumamente atónito. No me esperaba eso, y menos de Jeff, Jeff the Killer. Al parecer Xime le tuvo que decir algo para que lo diga. Pero esa idea fue descartada cuando vi perfectamente su rostro serio y sincero. Por fin, desde que llegué aquí, me siento más seguro. Al saber que mi camarada confía en mí. O eso entiendo. Me acerco a él y le extiendo la mano de manera de que cerremos el juramento. Él, serio, al parecer no entendió lo que quería hacer, así que se quedó un tiempo largo viendo mi mano abierta delante. Poco a poco, sacó su mano del bolsillo de la sudadera y la extendió. Juntamos las manos en un poderoso agarré. Nuestros oídos ya no dolían más y sentía su fuerza fluyendo en mí. Era mucha. Sus ojos sin parpados y fríos como su mano, veían lo que pensaba, y se relajó más al sentir que de verdad estaba dispuesto a llegar más allá de mis límites. Alargó la sonrisa.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- Escuché la voz de Xime atrás mío. La miramos. -¿No vendrán?- Yo doy una pequeña risita.

Agarro el mango de la katana y con todas mis fuerzas intento levantarla sin éxito. Veo como Jeff me ayuda a levantarla. Le agradezco por su cooperación y con mucha dificultad, me lo ataré en el costado del cinturón. Allí no era tan incomodó como pensaba. Nos dirigimos en una larga trayectoria a una especie de laboratorio, donde había muchos trajes protectores, como los que utilizan en áreas contaminadas. Al verlos me dio un poco de tristeza, pero debíamos utilizarlos. Mientras esperábamos a las órdenes de Xime, me llegó una curiosidad muy grande. ¿Cómo no pregunte antes?

-Dei… ¿Qué Anki tienes?- Viéndolo muy curioso.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿Cómo no me hiciste acordar? Bien… Prepárate- Dei cierra los ojos lentamente, con una mirada llena de concentración. No lo entendía desde un principio e intentaba hacerlo. De repente, un humo rojo anaranjado sale de su pecho y rodea una parte fija del suelo, creando una gruesa capa que no dejaba ver que tenía adentro. Luego de segundos, cuando el humo comenzaba a dispersarse, salía… ¡Un Tails del Sonic! No, este estaba lleno de coceduras, lleno de sangre, lleno de muerte. No debía medir más de un metro y veinte. Sus ojos completamente negros con dos pequeños puntos rojos brillantes. Parecía ser más un muñeco que un animal. Y tenía una antena con una gema rómbica roja que por suerte no estaba brillando. ¡Era Tails Doll!

Bers dio un fuerte grito de terror y se escondió detrás de Jack que no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, pues claro, tenía la mascará.

Jeff y yo mirábamos serios ante el ente maligno que nos miraba de forma un tanto amenazante que me daba escalofríos. Intentaba esconde lo mas que podía mi terror. Pero todo cambio cuando escuchamos que Xime se nos cagaba de risa ante nuestras expresiones. No tardó mucho cuando también escuchamos la de Dei.

-Tranquilos- Intentando parar de reír Dei. Acaricia la cabeza de Tails un tanto fuerte. –Es inofensivo. ¿No es cierto Tails?- Tails solo lo mira más serio sin responder. –Bueno, este amaneció de mal humor… Tails Doll es un Anki Demonio nivel 4… Y no es que no habla, solo tiene voz de marica.

-¡Callate!- Gritó Tails. Su voz era como la de un niño con una especie de escancia demoniaca. Dei solo ríe.

-Es broma, mierda- Le da pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza. Tails desvía la mirada intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bien idiotas. Su equipo ya está formado… Ankis de las tres clases- Anuncia Xime. –Despues hablaran de esos temas en el viaje. Ahora debemos ir de inmediato a su área mencionada.

Cada uno escogió los trajes. Dei uno rojo. Bers uno azul. Jeff uno blanco. Yo uno negro. Nos subimos nuevamente a uno de esos gigantes camiones blindados con la cual fuimos a Zaragoza. Allí, es donde nos sentamos en círculo. Tuve la oportunidad de ver a mis camaradas a la cara, como ellos a mí. Todos lucíamos desconfiados. Desconfiados de nuestra utilidad. No estábamos preparados para enfrentar esto. El ruido del motor encendiéndose y yendo a toda potencia nos ponían más nerviosos. Esto no eran vacaciones ni nada parecido. No debíamos disfrutar lo que haríamos porque ya sabíamos su fin. Mire a los Ankis. Jeff parecía calmado y desinteresado. Tails no expresaba nada, como que si lo hacía le iba a pasar algo malo. Jack tenía la máscara, pero miraba mucho a Xime que estaba completamente tranquila. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea de que es Ximena. Si es una humana o un Anki. Pero de pensarlo un rato, doy como resultado que era obvio que era humana. Si fuera un Anki, debería estar con su Domador ¿No?

Trago en seco y miro a mis amigos. Bers no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, estaba muy pensativo, como imaginándose una situación seria. Cuando miro a Dei, este estaba algo serio mirando una ventana imaginaria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, me mira y me lanza una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Debe ser que mi rostro no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Con un pequeño reflejo del grueso metal que cubría el interior del vehículo confirmo mis pensamientos. Mi rostro lucía muy triste. Demasiado. Como a punto de llorar. Como si supiera que este sería el último día de mi vida. Dios… ¿Todo este tiempo lucia así? Tuvo que ser un golpe bajo para mis compañeros. Algo muy desalentador para ellos ver uno muy así como estoy.

Debo cambiar la mirada. Somos un equipo. Estamos juntos en esto y saldremos vivos. Doy palmadas a ni rostro llamando la atención de todos, hasta la de Jeff que me miraba diciéndome "¿Qué haces?" Doy una sonrisa a mis camaradas y estos responder igual. Bers se sienta derecho soltando sus manos y Dei comenzaba a hablarle a Tails para que cambiara su mirada. No estábamos del todo tranquilos, pero era lo máximo que podíamos ofrecer.

Miro a Jeff que desde un principio sentía sus ojos clavándose en mí. Comenzamos como una charla telepática. Una serie de divergencias ante lo sucedido. Él alarga su sonrisa y me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Todas nuestras pocas alegrías desaparecieron después de que el camión haga resonar el sonido de los poderosos frenos y Xime se levantara.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí… Colóquense sus trajes- Camina a una puerta donde la acompañan unos soldados que no sé de donde salieron. Supongo que de la zona del conductor.

Nosotros nos levantamos y con algo de dificultad nos pusimos los trajes. Personal con batas blancas aparecieron y nos lo acomodaron. Por el esfuerzo que realizaba el hombre que ajustaba mi traje, daba la impresión de que me lo puse muy mal. Era muy incomodo, mi movilidad era muy baja. No hacía calor dentro, pero debe ser por el ambiente un tanto frio que rodeaba. Se oía perfectamente el sonido de mi respiración chocando con los bordes del traje. Miro a mis compañeros. Nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo. De repente todos, hasta nuestros compañeros comenzamos a reírnos.

-¡Parecemos unos putos astronautas!- Grita riendo Dei. Pero eso nos hirió a todos nuestro, y sobre todo un poco más los míos, tímpanos. Nos quejamos.

-Me olvide mencionarles que cada uno tiene incorporado un micrófono y parlantes en los cascos- Nos informa muy tarde Xime hablándonos desde un micrófono que tiene ella en la manga de su suéter.

-Pero no oiremos nada de afuera- Se queja Bers.

-Eso es muy obvio, tendrán que estar muy atentos y seguir sus instintos de supervivencia- Explico. Bers desconfiado asiente.

-Joder…- Suspira él para calmarse. Jack se pone a su lado. Él y Tails no tenían trajes.

Cuando bajaba más los brazos, siento que algo choca con mi mano. Miro y observo que las personas que nos ayudaron, acomodaron mi katana al costado de la cadera, pero encima del traje. Probé que podía agarrar su mango con algo de dificultad. Cuando fijé la vista en los demás con traje, noté que Dei tenía alrededor de él unas cadenas con un gancho muy filoso que colgaba para abajo, todo enrollado en su torso. Bers tenía en su espalda un escudo donde tenía encajado una larga espada, ambos de oro y brillante hierro. Jeff tenía un cinturón donde llevaba sus dos cuchillos de cocina y lo que parecía ser un mechero.

Doy un breve respiro y voy a la salida que dará un punto final al pasado con el presente. Ellos me siguen. Todos quedamos en frente a la poderosa puerta de metal. Xime se pone una máscara de aire, por lo que veo ella no vendrá con nosotros…

-¿Están listos?- Nos pregunta. Nosotros nos miramos. Jeff, Dei, Bers y yo asentimos.

-Estamos listos- Decimos en unísono.

Ella alarga su sonrisa cocida y baja una palanca que hace abrir las puertas que nos adentran a este nuevo destino que nunca imaginábamos que íbamos a ir…

**ESSS... ZUIICHI TIME**

**Zuiichi-chan: ¡Ohayo! (°o°)/**

**Por fin el capitulo terminado... ¡Por fin! Gracias a todos por esperar y por sus favoritos. (n0n)**

**Si alguien sabe como se pone la linea invisible ¿Me lo puede decir en los comentario por favor? (ToT)**

**Respondere preguntitas preguntonas... (°o°)**

**- ****Sumire2323****: ¿****Quién será el otro? ¿alkapon? ¿blesur? ¿dashiel?**

**Deigamer... xD**

**- ****Kaira Raiton Kurama****: ****Ahora toca esperar a ver quien es el otro, ¿Blessur? ¿Alkapone? ¿Willy? ¿Vegetta? ¿Deigamer? ¿Dashiel? ¿Mejor me callo? XD La Katana, ¿Como cuanto pesa?**

**Pues adivinaste... Deigamer xD ganaste un viaje a Linfen(? y sobre cuanto pesa la Katana... Pos debe ser unas 10 tonelada(? xD**

**- ****Lucarioks****: ****¿Por que no pudiste decir quien era la voz?**

**Para dejar mas suspenso y sufrimiento(? No solo suspenso xD**

**Bien... eso fue todo. Les mando a todos fuertes abrazos y beshos (n3n)**

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo que espero mas preguntas... Me despido (non)**

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


End file.
